Dawn Summers
Dawn Summers was a member of the Scooby Gang, sister of Buffy Summers and daughter of Hank and Joyce Summers. In her original form, she was a mystical power of living energy, known as The Key; however, she was transformed into an ordinary teenage human girl. Biography Clues of Arrival Dawn Summers's arrival into the life of Buffy Summers was seemingly foreshadowed in a number of dreams the Slayer experienced in the years 1999 and 2000. Prior to her confrontation with Mayor Richard Wilkins III, Buffy dreamed of preparing a bed with rogue Slayer Faith Lehane, who, at the time, suffered a coma due to blood loss and severe injuries. The next year, in a similar dream, the still comatose Faith told Buffy, while in Dawn's future bedroom, "Little sis coming, I know," to which Buffy replied, "So much to do before she gets here." Some months later, in a third dream, Buffy was told by the spirit of the First Slayer in the form of Tara Maclay to "Be back before Dawn." The Key In 2000, Czech monks of the Order of Dagon continued to protect The Key, as they had done since the 12th century. The Key was a concentration of living energy that could be used to shatter the veil separating all dimensions. If used, The Key would cause dimensions to flood one into the other, merging until the energy of the Key was spent, thus sealing the dimensional tearing. The monks wanted to put this dangerous power to good use; however, they were attacked by Glorificus, a hell goddess bent on returning to her home dimension regardless of the cost. In an act of desperation, the three surviving monks used powerful magics, as well as a portion of the Slayer's own essence, to forge The Key into human form as a fourteen-year-old girl, then sending her to Buffy as a sister for protection. The monks also altered reality, as well as the memories of the Slayer, her family, and friends, to make the now-human Key fit into the world, making everyone in Buffy' life believe that Dawn had always been present as her sister. Sunnydale For many months, Dawn, as well as Buffy, their mother Joyce, and the Scooby Gang were unaware of her mystical origins, believing the memories the monks had crafted for them. Dawn was supposedly born in 1986 in Los Angeles, and had moved with Buffy and Joyce at age ten to Sunnydale after Buffy burned down the Hemery High School gym. Only those "outside reality," such as mental patients, were capable of seeing Dawn's true nature. Later, when Joyce developed a brain tumor, she was briefly capable of perceiving Dawn in her original form. By this time, Buffy also discovered Dawn's origins through a spell, though after she met the last dying monk of Dagon, she learned that Dawn was now a common human being with no memories of her original form, and that she had to be protected. Over the course of late 2000, Dawn came to learn how she came into existence. Upon learning of her mystical origin on Buffy's birthday, she suffered an identity crisis, took to self-harming, and ran away from home, though Buffy, who had initially considered Dawn a burden laid upon her shoulders against her will, managed to assure her that, no matter how she came to be, they were real sisters no matter what, securing those words with a blood oath. Dawn was then subjected to further turmoil when her mother died unexpectedly from a brain aneurysm. Devastated to the point of irrationality, and feeling abandoned by Buffy, she turned to black magic in order to bring her back to life, though she undid the spell when she came to realize the inherent dangers of what she had done. After Joyce's death, Dawn began to suffer from kleptomania, at first beginning by simply stealing Anya Jenkins' earrings and then growing to the point where she began to repeatedly and excessively steal from many stores around town, including the Magic Box. Weeks later, when Glory tortured Spike for information and "brain-sucked" Tara, leaving her completely mad, Dawn was greatly affected and blamed herself for all of the harm that Glory had done to the people of Sunnydale, describing herself as a "lightning rod" for pain. Despite her sister's best efforts, Dawn was nonetheless kidnapped by Glory and taken to a tower, crudely built for the ritual where Dawn would be bled and the gates between dimensions would fall. Dawn tried to plead with Glory's human alter-ego, Ben, and while he tried to help her at first, he ultimately decided to help Glory with her plans out of self-preservation. Dawn was so disgusted by this that, during a subsequent encounter with Ben, she demanded that he turn into Glory, preferring Glory's in-your-face evil to Ben's cowardice. As Glory's plan came to fruition and the barriers between dimensions began to crack, Dawn was willing to give her life and suicidally jump into the dimensional tear because once her blood stopped flowing, the chaos would cease; but Buffy stopped her and sacrificed herself instead. Depression Following Buffy's noble suicide, Dawn struggled with abandonment issues, as well as her escalating kleptomania. Having been devastated by her sister's death, Dawn was overjoyed when Willow Rosenberg resurrected her through magic. On Halloween, Dawn experienced her first kiss with a vampire named Justin, who she was reluctantly forced to stake when he tried to kill her. Shortly after, Xander Harris accidentally summoned the demon Sweet, who forced the residents of Sunnydale to perform in musical numbers. Sweet was ready to claim Dawn as his bride when he saw her wearing his amulet, which Dawn had stolen from the Magic Box. However, Xander admitted his part in things and Buffy admitted she had been in heaven while dead, leaving everyone, including Dawn, shocked and horrified. Dawn later accompanied an increasingly-reckless Willow to the home of Rack, a magical drug dealer, which goes awry when the two were attacked by a demon and Willow attempted to magically drive the two away. The resulting car crash landed Dawn in hospital with a broken arm; this event served as the catalyst that led to Willow's decision to stop using magic altogether. When Buffy briefly became convinced that she had murdered Katrina Silber due to the manipulations of the Trio and resolved to turn herself into the police, Dawn reacted violently, accusing Buffy of running away and deserting them. In January, Dawn's feelings of abandonment drew the vengeance demon Halfrek to Sunnydale. After inadvertently making a wish to Halfrek, Dawn got the Scoobies and their friends trapped in the Summers house on Buffy's birthday. During the group's imprisonment, Dawn's collection of stolen items was discovered, as well as her abandonment issues. The group was eventually released from the house and Dawn returned all the items she still owned, resolving to do better, while the gang attempted to assuage her depression and feelings of abandonment. When Tara was shot by Warren Mears, Dawn was the first to find her dead in the house, hours after Willow had left her side to pursue revenge; she was noticeably affected by her friend's death, even advocating Willow's decision to kill Warren in revenge, though she quickly changed her mind when Willow actually did so and then went after Warren's accomplices, Andrew Wells and Jonathan Levinson. When she later confronted a corrupted Willow at Rack's place, Dawn desperately attempted to reason with her, but Willow, unmoved and slightly annoyed, simply threatened to turn Dawn back into a ball of energy and end her human existence simply to put an end to her constant whining, but Buffy arrived on the scene before Willow could make good on her threat. While helping Buffy battle demons set loose from the Earth by Willow, Dawn proved herself to be capable in a fight, finally earning Buffy's respect. The trauma of Tara's death and Willow nearly ending the world made Buffy realize that the world was worth living in, and she promised to show Dawn the wonders of the world. "Watcher Junior" By the time of the reopening of Sunnydale High School in September 2002, Dawn had matured and was considered a full-fledged member of the Scooby Gang. She often helped her friends solve cases and battle monsters in a similar capacity to the role Willow had played as a teenager. When Buffy feared she would fail on her first day as the school counselor, Dawn reassured her that she would be fine and that she would be a great counselor. Two episodes later, Dawn was the first victim of the love spell her classmate R.J. Brooks had inadvertently cast on the females of the town with his magic letterman jacket, and she nearly killed herself by train to prove her love for him. Thankfully, she was saved by Buffy, and the letterman jacket was destroyed. While home alone one night in November, Dawn was forced to perform a solo exorcism to protect what she believed to be her mother from a demon. Joyce turned out to be The First Evil, and it attempted to persuade Dawn that Buffy "would not choose her." Shortly after this, Rupert Giles returned to Sunnydale with a slew of Potential Slayers in tow, as The First had been attempting to wipe out the Slayer line. Willow cast a spell in an attempt to trace the Potential that was found within Sunnydale's borders, and the results made Dawn believe that she was the Potential. However, it was soon discovered the Potential was truly her classmate Amanda, a classmate of Dawn's. Xander explained to a disappointed Dawn that being normal was possibly the hardest role of all and informed Dawn that she wasn't ordinary...she was extraordinary. During the Scooby Gang's mutiny against Buffy who was making questionable decisions, Dawn was the one responsible for personally kicking her sister out of the house, an act that had a profound effect on her . When Buffy returned to the fold, Xander, on Buffy's orders, chloroformed Dawn and departed Sunnydale with her, but Dawn subsequently tasered Xander and adamantly returned to town to help in the fight. In the final battle against The First, during which all the Potentials were activated as bona-fide Slayers, Dawn kept a clear head as she guarded one of the high school's above-ground exits with Xander, slaying at least three Turok-Han Vampires independently. The battle culminated in Sunnydale's destruction, and Dawn was among those that survived the battle unharmed and escaped the crater that had once been her home, asking her sister what they were going to do next. Slayer Organization A year and a half after the destruction of Sunnydale, Dawn had become a giantess,The Long Way Home'' which Buffy believed was the result of losing her virginity to her college boyfriend, a thricewise named Kenny. Xander, however, believed that she may have subconsciously brought it on herself as a way of gaining Buffy's attention after so many new Slayers moved in with them, as the three took residence in a citadel in Scotland. Buffy and Dawn's relationship had been strained and conflicted."Chosen" Dawn didn't want to speak with Buffy about her condition, preferring to wait for Willow, who Dawn described as a mother figure. Her exact height was unknown but she was tall enough to pick apples from the very top of the trees. Dawn had indicated that she wants to leave Scotland once her condition was back to normal and possibly return to Berkeley. Dawn began to accept the advantages of being super-sized when she stomped on malevolent witch Amy Madison, knocking her unconscious and allowing Willow to capture her. Dawn was unsure whether Kenny was the reason for her massive growth spurt. Dawn revealed to Xander that she did not have sex with Kenny like everyone else believed but she had, in fact, slept with his roommate.Anywhere But Here She eventually shrunk to normal size again, but then turned into a centaur.Time of Your Life Xander surmised that she will likely experience a third transformation before she could return to normal. Dawn underwent her final transformation into a living doll and was kidnapped by a dollmaker for her 'protection.Living Doll'' Buffy, Willow, Andrew Wells, and the Slayers managed to confront Kenny about the curse but he fled, only to show up later alongside Buffy to rescue Dawn. After she apologized to him, the spell was instantly broken and she became a real girl again. The two had a heart-to-heart, where she explained that she wasn't ready for sex with Kenny because of how intensely she liked him, before parting ways again. Afterwards, she and Buffy mended their bridges as well. As a result of Xander being Dawn's only confidante during her transformations, the two developed romantic feelings for each other and began dating. When Buffy gained a multitude of new powers, Dawn showed increasing concern that the new abilities would have a major consequence, only to be increasingly frustrated when Buffy and Willow repeatedly dismissed her theories as paranoia.Twilight Ironically, Dawn proved to be correct when reality began to "evolve" to accomodate Buffy's newfound status, unleashing numerous hordes of extra-dimensional demons on Earth in the process. World Without Magic Following the destruction of the Seed of Wonder- and the subsequent loss of virtually all the world's magic - Dawn and Xander settled into a semi-retired life in San Francisco. Dawn also began her freshman year of college over again. Slay Alive with Georges Jeanty for Season Nine #2 While Willow was currently in another dimension trying to find a way to restore Earth's magic, she saw a horrific vision depicting Dawn without a face''Wonderland, Part Two. As of late, Dawn had been suffering from an illness which is implied to be mystical in nature. Eventually, this illness became worse and manifested itself into something far more dangerous. Due to the constant strain, Dawn passed out and was quickly taken to the hospital by Xander. The doctors could find nothing physically wrong with her and Andrew deduced his own uncertainty, only positive that it was definitely mystical and seemingly incurable. Buffy and Illyria immediately arrive to see what's wrong with her, horrifying and worrying her sister with the sight she was seeing. Illyria looked her over and noted expertly that Dawn was emitting energy from her body in steady amounts, clarifying her as slowly dying. Buffy and Xander realized that this was an effect of the end of magic since she was originally made up from a ball of energy as The Key.'Welcome to the Team, Part Four' Not wanting to lose Dawn, Buffy quickly called many people to come over and help her, only to be rejected by Faith, assuming Spike would be no help, Kennedy being busy with her own thing, and not wanting to call Angel at all due to her complicated relationship with him at that moment. 'The Watcher' Examples of Alterations to Reality by the presence of Dawn Dawn always believed there was more than one of Ted,"I Was Made to Love You" a robot that began dating her mother in 1998. She was also acquainted with Faith Lehane, as Dawn held a grudge against her for her past deeds when Faith returned to Sunnydale; this grudge could stem from the incident where by Faith kidnapped Joyce and possibly, in light of the altered reality, Dawn as well. It is also valid with Oz, Cordelia and Wesley, although technically, they left Sunnydale before she appears; with Amy Madison, although she was transformed into rat before his appearance and Jenny Calendar (if she is a ghost, her memory also is modified). Also, she and Angel know each other, even though they never technically met until later;Twilight"'' When Buffy is lecturing Dawn on not falling in love with vampires (particularly her then-crush Spike), Dawn sarcastically replies, "Right, that's why you were never with Angel for three years." Additionally, when Angel's evil alter-ego, Angelus, called the Summers home in 2003, Dawn recognized Angel's voice, and Angelus clearly knew who she was."Family" It is revealed that she was present when Buffy was killed by the Master and when Angelus wanted to kill Buffy's friends and leave them as messages in the high school, Angelus attacking her rather than Willow as he did in actual reality; the resulting experience leaving her, in Willow's words, "all trauma-girl" when it comes to Angel-related matters. False Memories Personality Dawn was a strong-willed, confident young woman. Much like her mother and sister, she possessed a deep reserve of inner strength and a cynical and sarcastic streak. However, Dawn suffered from moderate abandonment issues, which branched into self-harming and kleptomania for some time. Dawn was also very kind and caring, but also very stubborn and independent, much like her sister Buffy. However, after helping Buffy out by killing zombies, she matured, becoming more comfortable in her own skin and and in her fabricated life. Powers and Abilities Dawn is a human being who, as seers and the mentally unstable can see, is really a massive ball of energy. With the right ritual conducted in the right time and place, her blood opens a dimensional portal to all universes, bringing chaos and destruction to Earth within minutes. After Glory's failed attempt to use her to go home, it was left ambiguous whether or not Dawn was still the transfigured Key; several of her friends stated that she was or used to be the Key, and Dawn herself told Spike that, as far as she knew, she was no longer the Key, and even if she was, she no longer opened anything"Bargaining, Part One". Dawn has no superhuman powers; however, her experience in battling vampires and demons has made her a capable fighter and given her a limited knowledge of spellcasting; dialogue between herself and Buffy"Grave" hints that she learned multiple fighting skills from watching Buffy, and Buffy began formally training her the summer before her first year at Sunnydale High. She can also read a variety of languages ranging from Turkish to Latin. Dawn has grown to rarely flinch when in danger, and her loyalty to her sister and friends is absolute. Dawn mystically grew to the size of a giantess, an event which became a recurring gag in the series. However, she was not as proportionally strong as she is large, as mentioned by Buffy. Nevertheless, she still takes an active role in large scale battles, decommissioning enemies with super-sized kicks. She is shown to be able to damage a large stone wall by punching it, although she hurts her hand in the process. Later, Dawn was transformed into a centaur and a living porcelain doll with inherent physical traits, but what supernatural powers these forms granted was unknown. The transformations stopped and she was brought back to normal. Relationships Romantic Relationships * '''Xander Harris — Dawn harbored a crush on Xander into her adolescence, feeling that he was the only one who treats her like an adult. Xander was both well-aware of and very flattered by her crush, exhibiting notable jealousy when Buffy informed him that she moved on to Spike. Although she eventually outgrew her romantic feelings for him, Dawn and Xander remained extremely close, bonding over the fact that neither has any real "superpowers.""Potential" When Dawn was undergoing a series of mystical transformations, Xander was Dawn's only real confidante with Willow's absence and Buffy's duties as head Slayer. Throughout the transformations, he was there to comfort her and allay her insecurities. By the time she was a human again, and despite the possibility of romantic interest from Buffy, Xander and Dawn began seeing each other.Retreat After the end of magic and the relocation of the Scoobies to San Francisco, Dawn and Xander moved into an apartment together. However, Dawn and Xander where seen to argue because of him forgetting her birthday, and she ordered him to sleep on the couch for a couple days as punishment. 'Freefall' * Kevin — Dawn took a liking this boy in her junior high art class. He was surprisingly sensitive about her "family problems," indicating that he too had resorted to self-harm on occasion."The Body" * Justin — A charming, manipulative teenage vampire with whom Dawn, unaware of his identity, shared her first kiss. When Justin tried to turn her into a vampire, Dawn was forced to stake him with a discarded crossbow bolt, an experience which upsets her greatly."All the Way" * RJ Brooks — Dawn developed an obsessive crush on this popular high school athlete because of his bewitched letterman jacket, resulting in her humiliating herself at cheerleader tryouts and pushing his rival down a flight of stairs. When pitted against the other female Scoobies in contest for his love, Dawn decides to commit suicide by lying on a train track to prove her "love" for him. Buffy rescued her, and the spell was broken."Him" * Kenny — Dawn dated this boy for some time, although Buffy, Leah, and Giles warned her that he was a "Thricewise." He apparently disappeared after Dawn became a giantess, which Buffy believes to be a side-effect of losing her virginity. Dawn later revealed that she cheated on Kenny with his roommate, and he casted the spell on her that resulted in her transforming into three different things. However, the two made peace and the spell was broken.The Long Way Home * Nick — Dawn cheated on Kenny with his college roommate Nick, losing her virginity. She and Nick attended a frat party during her freshman year at Berkeley. Xander described him as "cigarettes, dirty hair, didn't care what anyone thought, never gave you the time of day, but he seemed to be in pain deep down." He was also the vocalist and bass guitarist of a band.Anywhere but Here Familial * Buffy Summers '- Buffy and Dawn had a typical sibling relationship, except with some added strain. They constantly held a almost hostile relationship, as Dawn felt overshadowed by her elder sister and how everyone seemed to treat her better. Buffy felt unreasonable jealousy too of how their mother focused so much on Dawn and never truly gave her the same affection, though rationally acknowledged that she was "the baby" so that's how it was. Despite their constant bickering, Buffy still was protective of her little sister as she rushed immediately to save her from Harmony who had abducted her. 'Real Me' When realizing that Dawn was The Key, Dawn and her sister develop a unbreakable bond due to Buffy's continual efforts to protect and defend her from Glory. Their bond was so strong that Buffy adamantly refused to kill her little sister despite knowing that's how she would save the world, and threatened to kill anyone who tried. 'Spiral' Upon realizing that she herself had to die to save the world, Buffy genuinely told her that she loved her and always will, begging her to live for her and giving her the advice that "the hardest thing in this world was to live in it" before jumping off the tower to her death. 'The Gift' Dawn was heartbroken when realizing that Buffy died for her and when realizing she was ressurrected, she was overjoyed and this time begged her to live, insisting that she was trying to carry on her life but it was so hard without her. Dawn promptly almost died on the collapsing tower but seeing her in danger, it seemed to awaken her from her almost feral state as Buffy had saved her life. 'Bargaining, Part Two' Dawn was also furious when Willow had realized that she had brought something over besides Buffy, mistaking them to send Buffy back and that they couldn't take her away from her after bringing her back to her. 'After Life' However, due to Buffy's closed off attitude as well her being never home(Instead, with Spike), Dawn began to worry that her sister was trying to avoid her. This thought process seemed to remain until the end of Season Six, when Buffy assured her that she didn't want to die again and that she wanted to see her sister grow up. 'Grave' Following their mother's death, Buffy seemed to represent a maternal/sisterly relationship with Dawn, as she had became her parental guardian. This was especially seen in Season Seven, when Dawn started High School. Despite this, Buffy said firmly to Giles that she'd kill Dawn if it was necessary to save the world again because of her duty as the Slayer. After Sunnydale became a crater, Dawn was envious of the Slayer army as they took up most of her sister's attention, jealously calling them "her slayer sisters" to Xander. Buffy admitted enviously that Dawn seemed to see Willow as a better sister than her. 'The Long Way Home' However, they eventually reignited their close relationship when Buffy apologized and resolved to try better. 'Living Doll' Following the end of magic, Dawn allowed Buffy to room with her and Xander in their apartment until she wanted to leave. "Last Gleaming, Part Five" * 'Joyce Summers '- Dawn and her mother were very close, just like Buffy was with Joyce as well. Joyce had intuitively realized before everyone else but Buffy that Dawn was not actually her daughter and was something else entirely. However, Joyce told Buffy that she still loved Dawn like her daughter and requested Buffy to protect and love her the same. Dawn loved her mother very much and was absolutely grief-stricken over her passing, recklessly resorting to magic to bring her back to life only for the ritual to be halted by Buffy before Joyce had reached the house. 'Forever' * 'Hank Summers '- Dawn and her father shared a similar relationship that Buffy did with him: Neglectful and distant. This was especially enforced when Hank refused to show up her mother's funeral, much to Dawn's anger. Just like her sister, Dawn seemed to see Giles as more of a father figure than her actual father. * 'Rupert Giles — Dawn seemed to regard Giles as a fatherly figure. He, as with Buffy, was protective of her and the two were shown to be rather close. Dawn was clearly upset when Giles left for England, and he softly told her he was only a phone call away as they hugged. After his return,"Flooded" they were planning to conduct an experiment by mixing food cereals together before a demon attacked. Giles acted as the lone parent figure to Dawn,"All the Way" being forced to reprimand her for her actions after Buffy absently avoided them. Giles consoled Dawn after the gang unanimously decided that Buffy should leave for the time being. Due to this, it's reasonable to say Dawn grieved just as much as everyone else did when Giles died. * Willow Rosenberg — Dawn always admired Willow; she stated, "Willow's the awesomest person."Real Me" She's the only one who likes school as much as me." When Buffy died, Willow and Tara moved into Buffy's house and acted as guardians to Dawn. Their relationship suffered a blow when Willow, strung out on dark magic, gets Dawn into a car accident, but they soon make up. When Willow was kidnapped by Amy and Warren, a furious Dawn told Buffy that Willow was "like a mom" to her.The Long Way Home * Tara Maclay — Willow's girlfriend, Dawn befriended Tara when the other Scoobies didn't know her too well. At that point, neither of them were considered to be part of the Scooby Gang. Dawn was quick to defend Tara from her father,"Family" and was devastated when she was "brain-sucked" by Glory. Even after Willow and Tara broke up, Dawn and Tara continued to meet up for the occasional milkshake. Dawn appeared to consider Tara as a surrogate mother until her death. Dawn was deeply affected by Tara's death, finding the courage to voice her opinion of what her killer, Warren, deserved. * Spike '- Feeling isolated due to her realization of being The Key, Dawn developed a crush on Spike for a brief period, saying " He's got cool hair and wears leather coats and stuff. And he doesn't treat me like a alien. 'Crush' However, she soon realized that though Spike had some type of affection for her, he would never notice her because of his love for Buffy. Because of this, she never pursued him seriously and quickly got over him, eventually regarding him as a kind older brother/protector figure instead. Nonetheless, she later joined the Scoobies in ostracizing him and ejecting him from the Magic Box. 'Checkpoint' But she did however, get Spike to go along with her plan to bring back her mother and he protected her the entire time. 'Forever' When Tara got brain-sucked by Glory, Dawn confided in Spike to believe herself to be evil, which Spike discouraged and comforted her. Promising Buffy to protect Dawn with his life after her death, he was a type of guardian towards her, helping Willow and Tara raise her, and he was the only one that Dawn constantly confided in. 'Bargaining, Part One' They retained a close-knit bond, shown when she wanted to go to Spike's after Tara's death as she felt safest there. 'Seeing Red' When Xander told her that Spike attempted to rape Buffy, Dawn denied it. But when she realized that Spike did tried to rape her sister, she was clearly disgusted, angry, and personally betrayed. So much so that she had threatened to set him on fire, which Spike was noticably disturbed by. After Spike got his soul back, Dawn still remained somewhat distrustful. Nevertheless, she seemed willing to give him the benefit of a doubt, and they began to repair their friendship, as Dawn was quick to defend him when Andrew asked why Buffy wanted to save him. Spike often called Dawn by pet names like "Nibblet" and "Little Bit" affectionately. Strangely, Spike was not invited in her apartment in San Francisco despite their close relationship, which was likely under the request of Xander. 'Last Gleaming' * 'Andrew Wells — As a member of The Trio, Andrew was at first a foe of Buffy's, and by extension, Dawn. Dawn never really interacted with Andrew until he was captured by the gang during the First's rampage "Never Leave Me". Like the rest of the Scoobies, Dawn treated Andrew with hostility because of his alliance with Warren and his numerous annoying habits, and found herself off-put by his mannerisms, even wondering if "there's a language that he's speaking" "Showtime". However, she, like the rest of the gang, gradually warmed up to him, and gladly allowed him to film her for his documentary "Storyteller". Dawn and Andrew developed an unusual brother-sister relationship, which grew when Andrew helped Dawn fight against her Japanese robot counterpart with his comprehensive knowledge of Japanese monster movies Wolves at the Gate, Part Four. When Andrew later saw Dawn (after she was cured of her transformation problem), they hugged like old friends Retreat, Part One. Other *'Anya Jenkins '- Dawn was initally unfriendly towards Anya, jealous of her relationship with Xander and accused him of "having the worst taste", meaning Anya. 'Real Me' However, as time when on, they did somewhat bond, despite the fact that she often spoke to Dawn as if she was much younger than actual age. Over time, she displayed almost no true hostility towards her and grew accustomed to her odd personality like the rest of the Scoobies. *'Riley Finn '- Dawn and Riley seemed to have what you would call a friendly relationship for the most part. However, she did express annoyance at Riley's obvious interest in Buffy at first, saying in her thoughts "He's so into her. And they're always kissing. And groping. I've bet they've even had sex." She was irritated that Riley always called her "kid" and considered her a kid just like everyone else, which she vehemently denied. 'Real Me' Riley did take Dawn at to a carnival under Buffy's request and they seemed to get along, as Dawn mentioned how Angel always made Buffy cry and she never got that worked up over him, causing her to say that she thought he was good for her right now. She had however unknowingly depressed Riley by her statement, due to his insecurity and doubts that Buffy didn't actually love him the same way he loved her. After Riley broke up with her and returned to Sunnydale with his new wife, Dawn seemed angry with him for leaving and hurting Buffy's feelings, but she accepted Riley's friendliness and hugged him in forgiveness. 'As You Were' *'Angel '- Very little information is known about Dawn and Angel's interactions, due to Angel having already left Sunnydale by the time she showed up in Season Five and no mentioning was made about her relationship with him, so it's likely they weren't incredibly close. But she did say once that Angel always seemed to make her sister cry and that Buffy and Angel's relationship was very dramatic due to "her boyfriend being a vampire." thing, which caused Dawn to deduce that Riley seemed like the better choice for her. Antagonistic * Glory - Glory was a major enemy of Dawn because she was searching for the Key, which was in fact Dawn herself (although Glory was unaware of this at first). Initially, the hell goddess treated Dawn as a minor annoyance, but pressed her for clues concerning the Key's location, although Dawn was too frightened to do anything against her. When Glory came to assume that Dawn had no information, she tried to kill her, but was stopped by Buffy and the Scoobies. "Blood Ties" However, upon discovering that Dawn was the Key, Glory made it her mission to capture her, and eventually succeeded "Spiral" In their final meeting, Dawn called Glory "a monster", and insinuated that she couldn't take on Buffy. An enraged Glory revealed to her that, while her blood can open the portal, her death can close it, or in her words, "the faster Dawn dies, the better for her sorry species." She then taunted Dawn by suggesting that Buffy wouldn't show up to save her since "she's not really your sister." In the end, however, Glory's plans were foiled while she herself was killed in her human vessel Ben at Giles' hands, while Dawn's life was saved at the cost of her sister's. "The Gift" * Warren Mears- Warren could be considered a major antagonistic to Dawn considering how much Dawn mourned over the death of Tara. Dawn also claimed she sat in the room with Tara's dead body because she didn't want her to be left alone. * Amy Madison- Due to Amy taking Willow to see Rack, Willow began to be hooked on magic. Magic was Willow's equivalent of drugs. As she became more hooked on it, the harder it was for her to stop using it. When Willow took Dawn along with her to Rack, Willow put Dawn in a lot of danger. Dawn broke her arm, had a few bumps and scratches but her perspective of Willow at that moment really changed. After her actions Willow admitted to Buffy she needed help. If it hadn't of been for Amy pulling Willow to 'the dark side' that wouldn't of happened. Dawn also seemed to truly develop a hatred for Amy, as she was furious when she had kidnapped Willow and tried to kill her. 'The Long Way Home' Gallery *See Dawn Summers/Gallery Behind the Scenes *She was portrayed by Michelle Trachtenberg. *Dawn was a regular character for the last three seasons of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. However, she joined the regular cast in "Real Me" right after she was introduced in season five premiere "Buffy vs. Dracula" as a guest-star. She appeared in 66 Buffyverse episodes. *Aside from Buffy and Willow, who appeared in every episode, Dawn is the only Buffy regular to appear in every episode after her debut. *Trachtenberg says she was thrust into the role without knowing much about Dawn's personality; she describes her initial meeting with Joss Whedon as "Alright, welcome to the cast, you're a teenager, you're a Key, have fun."Interview with Michelle Trachtenberg *Responding to fan complaints of Dawn being whiny throughout Season Six, Joss Whedon said, "I scratched my head. I was like, 'Excuse me, she's been abandoned by about six parental figures. The girl has huge issues.'" However, he acknowledged that he and the writers hit "the same note for a while... We needed to make some changes." Likewise, Whedon expressed regret over not being able to go further with Dawn's character during Season 7, though he expressed, "You get into a situation that you do like to stand alone but Dawn Goes on a Date is not something that people would really sit for.P., Ken. An Interview with Joss Whedon *Dawn was originally intended to appear in the Angel episode "The Girl in Question" after Sarah Michelle Gellar was unavailable to appear as well. However, Michelle Trachtenberg was unavailable for filming, so the character of Andrew Wells, played by Tom Lenk, replaced her. *When Dawn tasered Xander with a stun gun in "End of Days," fans assumed that she possibly stole it from Agent Riley Finn during his relationship with Buffy. *In 2005, Diamond Select Toys produced several action figures in the likeness of Michelle Trachtenberg for their Buffy the Vampire Slayer line. Each figure featured a "real-scan" likeness of Michelle and episode/character specific outfit. Figures produced: "Lessons Dawn", "Once More, With Feeling Dawn", "The Gift Dawn" alongside Glory, and "Intervention Dawn" alongside Buffy and Joyce in a "Summers Family Figures" set. *Michelle Trachtenberg later starred an important role on Six Feet Under. This show include also many actors of Buffyverse like Eric Balfour (Jesse McNally), Robin Riker (Catherine Madison), Lenora May (Mrs. Jackson), Mary-Pat Green (Joan), Michael Cudlitz (Big Bob), Scott Torrence (Dickie), Dagney Kerr (Kathy Newman), John Capodice (Tony Papazian), Ken Abraham (Spivey), Lauri Johnson (Martha Straley), Margaret Easley (Gerhardt), Maury Sterling (Barney), David Wells (Cheese Man), Justina Machado (Jo), Eve Sigall (old Judy Kovacs), Tom Lenk (Cyrus/Andrew Wells), Stewark Skelton (Harold Jeakins), Cheryl White (Claire Jeakins), Kevin Rankin (Donald Maclay), Dwayne L. Barnes (Lester), W. Earl Brown (M. James Menlo), Evan Arnold (Shempire), Thomas Kopache (old Denver), Pat Healy (Doug Sanders), Brian Tahash (Narwek), Wade Andrew Williams (Gregor), Franc Ross (Razor), Bob Morrisey (Gregson), Ken Takemoto (Chine demon man), Dave Power (Zack), Jim Ortlieb (the translator in Lullaby), Raymond O'Connor (Teeth), Andrew Reville (Timothy Blane), Eric Bruskotter (Brian), Lee Carlington (Jessica Harris), Billy Rieck (Paco), Christopher Neiman (Francis), Caroline Lagerfelt (Anne Pratt), Jim Abele (Laurence Reilly), Jordan Garrett (Matthew Fries), Jon Billingsley (Evan Royce), Lindsey Ginter (Petrie), Dennis Christopher (Cyvus Vail) and Irina Maleeva (Goran Maid). *Michelle Trachtenberg later guest-starred with Nicholas Brendon (Alexander Harris), Luke Perry (Oliver Pike), Mercedes McNab (Harmony Kendall), Juliet Landau (Drusilla Keeble), Clayne Crawford (Rodney Munson), Jennifer Hetrick (Ms. Moran), Edward Edwards (Travis), Jeff Kober (Zachary Kralik/Rack), Michael Cudlitz (Big Bob),Lindsay Crouse (Maggie Walsh), Leonard Roberts (Forrest Gates), Bailey Chase (Graham Miller), Maury Sterling (Barney) Conor O'Farrell (McNamara), Sam Anderson (Holland Manners), Steve Rankin (Mr. Maclay), Randy Thompson (Aaron Kriegel), Nick Chinlund (Ellis), Abraham Benrubi (Olaf), Wade Andrew Williams (Gregor), Keith Szarabajka (Daniel Holtz), John Rubinstein (Linwood Murrow), Angela Sarafyan (Lori), Gina Torres (Jasmine and Jon Billingsley (Evan Royce) on Criminal Minds. Appearances External Links * Category:Dawn Summers Category:Females Category:Magic practitioners Category:Possession victims Category:Scooby Gang Category:Sunnydale High students Category:Sunnydale residents Category:Vampire hunters Category:Los Angeles residents Category:Scotland residents Category:1630 Revello Drive residents Category:Slayer Organization Category:Humans Category:Cassie Newton Category:Magical creations Dawn Dawn Category:San Francisco residents Category:Demon hunters Category:Warriors